A Present For You
by Bonekhan333
Summary: Christmas in Jump City...


**A Present For You**

**By Bonekhan123**

**Opening Notes: How could I _not _do a Christmas one-shot?**

Robin sighed again. He sat propped up against a wall in his room, his mind trying to perceive anything that Starfire might like, or, at the very least, not make her hate him.

It was almost Christmas. _A day_ before Christmas.

Why had he waited so late? He had been trying to find the perfect gift for Star since late October but found absolutely nothing.

He just couldn't think of anything; the very idea of having to get something like that for Star made him just want to forget about the whole ordeal in the first place. But that would just make Star hate him even more.

Maybe he was being to hard on himself; how could someone like Starfire—so innocent— _hate_ anyone? Sure she _disliked _Slade, but never even said that she _hated_ him. But it sure seemed like she did.

Over the past couple of weeks, she began to… shrink back almost. They used to always talk, but now they only did that in debriefing, never just casual…

So what the hell was he going to get her?

000000000000000000000

"Dude, your going to get brain damage if you keep doing that," Cyborg remarked. Robin continued to bang his head on the table.

So… what now? He had gotten gifts for all the other Titans—Raven was easier to pick out a gift for than Star— but had not gotten anything for Star.

Nothing seemed good enough for her.

And now it was Christmas morning, breakfast. Star was, thankfully, no where to be found.

"When are we opening them?" moaned Beast Boy in frustration, referring to the present of course. He seemed to enjoy this holiday more than anyone.

"I told you five seconds ago: after breakfast," Cyborg said.

"Great," Robin mumbled sarcastically.

They all finished breakfast (with the exception of Star who was still missing) and went into the living room. A huge Christmas tree had been constructed in the corner, with two dozen presents (5 gifts from every Titan except Robin who only had four gifts to give… I think I did the math right).

"Anyone know where Star is?" Cyborg asked. "We can't open the gifts without her."

"What?" Beast Boy yelled. "We have to-"

"Is it time then to open the present?" Starfire said, walking into the room.

Beast Boy sighed. "Yup". He opened his presents exceptionally quick, getting some video games from Robin; a DVD from Cyborg; a joke book from (to everyone's surprise) Raven; and a bowl of 'pudding of occasion' from Starfire.

Cyborg received some discs from Beast Boy and Cyborg; a watch from Raven; and a silver cap from Starfire ("To match your metal exterior")

Raven got a horror novel from Robin; a new cape from Beast Boy; another book from Cyborg; and some shampoo and conditioner from Starfire.

Robin got a new bird-o-rang from Cyborg; a video game from Beast Boy; a Tom-Clancy novel from Raven; and a new cape from Starfire.

Starfire got a stuffed rabbit from Cyborg ("relax Beast Boy, it's synthetic"); some slippers from Beast Boy; a fairy tale from Raven; and some… pudding of happiness for herself (she apparently didn't know that you were only supposed to give gifts to other people…)

She choked back her surprise, however, when she didn't find anything from Robin.

I must consult him about this later, she thought.

0000000000000000000

"Hello Robin," Starfire said from behind him, causing him to almost jump off the roof on which he was on.

"O-oh, hi Star," he said shakily.

"May I ask you something Robin?" Starfire said, watching Robin carefully, though he hardly took notice.

"Uh, sure…"

"Why… did I not receive any present's from you?" she asked innocently.

"…"

"Do you not like me? If so, please tell me what I have done. Have I said something bad?"

"…You haven't done anything Star," he said. It's me who didn't do anything, he thought.

"Than why have you not given me anything?"

"… I guess I just… couldn't get anything for you…"

"Why not?"

So Robin, he thought. Do you tell her, or do you lie, or do you walk away. Okay, cross the last one off. Do you really want to lie to Starfire?

"… I guess… because nothing is really good enough for."

Well that was a dumb answer, Robin thought.

"Not good enough?"

"Nope. I guess…" his voice trailed off meaninglessly.

"What, what is it?"

"Would you kill me if I said I love you?"

"No."

"I love you, Star."

"You do?" her voice was small now.

"Yes."

"Oh Robin, I love you to!"

To his surprise she suddenly embraced him. Robin was winded; apparently Tameranians did not know the meaning of a light hug. But nevertheless, he welcomed it. This what he had wanted for so long.

After they had finished, Starfire said, "Robin, may we kiss?"

"S-sure Star," he stuttered again. She crushed her lips on his with such passion it surprised Robin again. She licked the bottom of his lip for entry and he gladly accepted her.

Starfire tasted Robin thoroughly before the vica-versa.

Robin's head was spinning. She tasted so good; like some cherry-flavored ice cream he had a few weeks ago, except much warmer.

Their tongues fought for dominance as the kiss grew more heated. Robin laid Starfire down gently, never breaking the kiss unless he absolutely needed air.

Starfire started removing Robin's shirt but Robin stopped her. Reality had took the helm and he realized where they were.

He smiled before saying, "My room or your room?"

**Closing Notes: Did you like it? I was aching to do a Christmas story, so what better time to do it than… Christmas of course! Read and review like always.**

**-Bonekhan123**


End file.
